Eventual
by UtterlyDisappoint
Summary: Zabuza and Haku are alive again, having become pawns in Kabuto's army. Zabuza regrets being so reserved with Haku in the past- will he take advantage of the last chance he has to tell the truth? Sequel to Death Before Dishonor, yes indeedy.
1. Awake

(A/N): Lo and behold, Zaku is back in the series and adorable as ever! ヽ(* ; ω ; )ﾉ I made all kinds of pathetic noises while reading vol. 55 and now, naturally, a sequel to my other cheesy ass story is in order! Since the last one was from Haku's POV, I'll try my best at Zabuza's for this one. (It would be a good idea to read Death Before Dishonor first, {here y'all go .net/s/7898884/1/Death_Before_Dishonor} but it's not like it's essential herp derp derp.) I promise I'll write about different people after this, okay? I just love these two a lot for no reason. Spoilers for chapter 515 on, I don't own Naruto, all that crap.  
.

Suddenly and without warning, you are jarred awake. You stand on stiff legs, cramps twisting like electricity through your stone cold muscles as your body drags itself forward. There is a pinpoint, a spidery line, and finally a pillar of light before you as the heavy wooden cover of what you eventually recognize to be your coffin falls to the ground. The air around you seeps through the bandages at your nose, reeking of decay and old rock. A few more steps outward and your body stops itself short, even though your intention was to keep walking. Is this heaven, you ask yourself, or is this hell? And where, you allow yourself the private indulgence of wondering, did Haku end up? It is then that you realize that you are not alone in this musty place. To your left, you recognize the shadowed faces of shinobi you remember seeing on billboards, in bingo books, and on missions. The muscles in your jaw tighten painfully when you turn to your right and see Haku by your side, his deep brown eyes seeped in black. He blinks sluggishly, looking as sleepy and out of sorts as you feel. Slowly, those darkened eyes slide upward to meet yours.

"Zabuza-sama," he breathes. The sound of your name at his lips sends a needle through your heart.

Instantly, overpowering memories of your last few weeks together consume you. Following your initial contact- his admission of his feelings- you and Haku had spent each day getting to know one another intimately. You spent your free time with him in bed instead of out training, reveling in his intense and unconditional love for every part of you. You scratched and stroked his skin so you could feel his heartbeat quickening beneath your hands. You kissed him so you could watch his cheeks become rosy and his eyes squeeze shut. You fucked him so you could hear him breathe hard and whimper out your name. Never once did you really believe that such a pristine, beautiful thing could love a demon such as yourself, and your driving need to prove that fact to yourself drew you to him.

Three days before Gatou sent you to assassinate the bridge builder, Haku walked into your room and stood there, shuffling his feet and dawdling like he wanted to tell you something. However, afraid of what it might be, you cut him off and left him alone in the room. You hated talking- hated it with a passion usually reserved for something that wasn't so essential and human- and you wished to avoid doing it with Haku as much as possible. The only thing that repulsed you more than talking was looking weak, and nothing could make one look weaker than admitting his feelings toward another person. Bonds could only be used for betrayal. So, even through your most intimate moments with Haku, you stayed stonily silent about your emotions. It was exceptionally hard though, especially on those evenings when neither of you fell asleep after sex and he lay there in your arms and spoke. His fragrant hair was always fanned out beneath him, tickling your skin every time he moved his head. And he spoke- he spoke about staying together forever, about dying for you, about devotion. You never said a word in return, and perhaps it was because of that that he never actually said the phrase "I love you," even though it was abundantly obvious. But deep inside you, past your pride and your paranoia and your selfish honor, you loved him too. Desperately. But you could never tell him, even when you died.

But here you are again now, reunited after what you thought was death and each standing inches from the person you couldn't live without. It takes every fiber of your will to maintain your bland expression or to resist saying anything to him. Before you can gather your bearings, your body moves of its own accord, as if your mind is completely detached from your body. You and your group of ninja file outside into the blinding mid-morning sun and break off into duos and trios, tearing silently through the forest as you often did when you were alive. Haku lopes along at your hip. A wild-haired ninja behind you explains that you've all been summoned back from the dead by a jutsu that will use your bodies and techniques as weapons in a war. No one knows whose side you are on, or even who is fighting. All you know is that the lack of control of your body, your own muscles and joints and blood being remotely controlled and forcing you to risk your life while you ride along as a passenger, sickens you. In a quiet corner of your mind, you work toward boring a hole in the mastermind's control, and soon you find that your fingers will move when you command them to. It is not long before you have regained total command of your body- it isn't challenging, as the jutsu's caster is obviously trying to control several people at once.

You whip your hand forward and snatch Haku's wrist as he sails forward, yanking him to a halt, allowing the others to be led on ahead and out of sight. Haku's entire body strains toward its programmed destination, but his face turns to yours and a smile breaks through. It is only now that you realize you haven't the tiniest shred of an idea about what to say to him.

"Zabuza-sama," he breathes again, his smile radiant despite his eerily black eyes, "I missed you very much."

It is just like Haku to say things like that. He always made brash statements about his feelings, and you still have not managed to get used to them- just as they always have, this one makes your throat twist and your face burn and your voice flatten to a whisper. In the past, you would have either ignored him or kissed him to shut him up. This time, however, something in you knows that your time together is limited.

"I missed you too," you cough. You are disgusted with the unsteadiness of your voice as it shapes the words you never thought you'd allow yourself to say.

With heavy arms you pull Haku against you and hold him tightly, relishing the feeling of his warm heartbeat alive against your stomach. Still, his body leans toward your controller's destination. His head seems to be free though, and he shifts against you to press his lips to your collarbone.

.

Oh no more smut next hold on to your hats guys


	2. Alive

A/N: Wow here we go again? This is probably gonna end up deferring from the manga a little bit... sorry guys... also fuck the police I'm making it M, as per the request of the beautiful people who actually take time out of their days to read this. You guys make my life worth living let's get married.

.

You could always see right through Haku. His feelings were always plastered on his face, althogh whether this was conscious or not you could never tell. Still, even now you can see that he is expecting something from you. The thought of baring the disgusting truth of your emotions sends freezing dread seeping through your chest. Warily you watch him blink those deep eyes at you and force a hand up to brush back his hair. His eyes are saying it long before he speaks the words aloud- he's finally going to tell you he fucking loves you and you are nothing if not unprepared. Your suspicions are confirmed the minute the boy opens his mouth.

"Zabuza-sama, I never got the chance to tell you this before bu-" and you tear the bandages from your face and press your mouth against his, effectively stopping his speech in its tracks.

And now, now that you are kissing him again after years of lying stone cold dead underground, you feel fire bloom in your stomach. His delicate body threatens to snap in your arms as you pull him forward and kiss him hard. Your mouth forces his to open, those velvet lips and tongue flowering against your pointed teeth. He breathes heavily against you. His body conforms to the shape of yours and two arms struggle against unseen bounds in order to lay against your back. The moment you break away to take a breath, he swallows and keeps trying.

"Zabuza-sama, I-" you manage to cut him off again, and this time you thread your fingers through his hair and hold his face against yours.

He seems to give up the prospect of talking at that point, yet you cannot tear yourself from him now that you've started. With damp palms you paw at his body, recalling every curve and depression as soon as you touch it again. You push him to the ground- in the middle of this clearing, surrounded by trees and tall weeds- and press him against the earth with your body and mouth until you hear him gasping. At long last you press your groin against his again- and you know, you've always known, that what you do to him is wrong and ugly and dishonorable, but hell if you'll stop now that you have one more chance before you're both sent back to the grave. Your resurrection makes you uneasy- you don't know why you've been awoken, or by whom, and it scares the shit out of you. But by now, as Haku arches shamelessly against you and nips your bottom lip, you're ready to kiss the feet of whoever made it possible. No longer do you care about honor, you've already died and known the pain of being denied the rest of your life with Haku. Now you are grateful for one last chance.

"Zabuza-sama..."

Suddenly he's ruining it all by trying to talk again, and this time kissing him isn't stopping it. You attack his clothes with your fingernails and clench your teeth hard when his voice sends frigid knives pounding into your chest.

"Zabuza-sama, please, I want to tell you that I-" You grip his cock and pump it, pressing your mouths together again and curling your other fist into the grass beneath you. He grips your bicep, digging his fingernails into your skin, and kisses you back with a ferocity you never saw in him when you were alive. His hands slide from your arms to your chest, pulling your shirt open. Those silky white fingers slink over your skin, up your neck, and cup your jaw.

"Za-" he barely has time to whisper before you cut him off in exasperation.

"Shut the fuck _up_, Haku!"

It comes out with more malice than you meant, but although you feel guilty you do not let up. His cock weeps into your hand and you continue to stroke it, pressing small, quick kisses to his cheek as an apology. He is more subdued after this, and no longer tries to say a thing. He still kisses you and sighs as you touch him, and you try furiously to convince yourself that you're happy that he's given up trying to confess. A small, soft hand slides down to brush over your clothed erection and your mind goes blank. You go through the achingly familiar exercise of prepping him, asking if he's ready- to which he simply nods- and as you roll him onto his stomach and press slowly into him you open your eyes and look down at him for the first time since you descended into the grass.

Haku is twice as beautiful as you remember- much too beautiful to be male, or even to be human. His dark chocolate hair cascades from his head and over his shoulders like a waterfall, having fallen from its bun when you grabbed hold of it earlier. The skin of his back and shoulders is smooth, milky white. His darkened eyes are narrowed against the sunlight and glassy with lust, his cheeks are red, and his lips are swollen and wet. He's breathing hard and shit, you'd forgotten how tight he was. You pick up speed without realizing it, thrusting into him hard enough to elicit a moan here and there. You find yourself talking before you can stop yourself, overcome with an intense feeling that has long since encompassed your entire shuddering body.

"Haku, tell me," you hiss before you can think about how pathetic you'll sound- how weak and needy. "_Unh_- tell me what you wanted t'say."

His reply is nothing more than a noise, and all at once you are torn between fucking him and listening to him. You force your body to a halt and, while still buried to the hilt inside him, flip his body over so he can look you in the eye as he always loved to do. Shards of dry grass cling to his hair and moistened skin. He blinks rapidly at you, that expectant look still drilling into your eyes. You bare your teeth, curse, hiss, and breathe hard to try and stop the rapid beating of your heart from betraying you. You used to be so composed. Where has the renowned Momochi Zabuza gone? The one that your enemies feared- that even your friends feared?

"I love you so much, Haku," you spit, and the last ghost of your former self is gone in a single breath.

You hardly hear Haku's response. The first few sentences sound garbled and far away. You hide your caustic shame in the deep thrusting of your hips and make no effort to discern what Haku is saying to you.

"…for a long time, since I first met you, Zabuza-sama… in love with you… …not afraid, never afraid…"

You dig your fingers into the soil of the clearing and fuck him hard, leaning over him, pressing his thighs against his stomach, dragging your teeth over the skin of his neck and pressing deep, deep inside him. The clearing is silent save for your muffled growls and gasps and the muted sound of skin connecting with skin. As the muscles in your stomach begin to tighten you lean forward and touch your shivering lips to his. His breath is cool, his voice is the sweetest fucking sound you've ever heard. You orgasm in unison, not kissing him, but simply relishing the feathery sensation of his lips against yours.

.

Wow Zabuza is so much harder to write than Haku, he's not as poetic or sentimental- at least that's not how I imagine him. It's hard for a giant fucking sap like me to write straightforward stuff and not go off and describe a bunch of flowery shit, which is exactly what I ended up doing anyway awffffff. (His cursing is no problem though, huhuhu)

Last chapter after I graduate… or sooner if my Econ teacher stops giving us goddamn homework for the last stupid week UGH GET OUT


	3. Away

Just kidding about graduating! Last chapter NOW! You guys and your super nice reviews keep me going strong, thank you all so very very much! ;A; To finish this bad boy up, have some corny shit! awwww yiss.

.

The tops of trees scrape the sky, encircling you in an oval of dappled shade. A threadbare wind blows strands of grass into your face, but you do not move to brush them away. Haku lies warm against you, encircled in one of your arms, his head rising and falling with each of your cautious breaths. His hair gives off a scent somewhere between apple blossoms, soap, and sex. As for you, never before have you felt such peace- not in life and not in death. And then, perhaps due to your relaxation, you feel your muscles become numb and your body shifting once again of its own accord. Whoever is controlling you has gathered his wits and is preparing to use you. You look down at Haku and kiss his forehead while you are still capable. Clothes are hastily thrown upon your bodies, before your sweat has finished drying.

In minutes every ounce of control has fled, and you are running side by side with Haku toward your destination. You do not say a word to him, a debilitating blanket of intense fucking guilt having already closed up your throat. You have already done the impossible and told him that you- _love him_-… what more can you do to embarrass yourself? He speaks for you.

"We're going to have to fight, is that right, Zabuza-sama?"

"Right."

"And now I'm going to fail as your weapon- fail to protect you again," his voice is barely audible. "Like I did back then."

You do not reply. You cannot.

As long as you've known Haku, you have never understood why he was willing to sacrifice everything for you. You doubt if you ever will. Yours is a persona that most people fear, and yet Haku always stayed by your side and strove to get closer. Beating down your humanity has been your purpose in life, and yet Haku effortlessly called the emotions you kicked away the most savagely back to the surface.

Loping along past trees and across meadows, watching Haku's face as he glides along next to you, you recall two moments in time. The first comes to you when you see Haku's eyes dart to yours for an instant, then look away before you can shift your expression. You and he were alive, and although Haku was obviously interested in you at that point, you hadn't yet had your first personal encounter. The memory is too isolated and fragmented for you to be able to assign a date or time to it. It was dusk, and Haku was sitting with you as you wiped down your kunai knives. As always, he sat tight against your side and touched you often- the brush of a thigh here, a finger there, a smooth forearm grazing your own as he reached to pluck a clean cloth from the heap between you. The two of you were silent for a long, easy stretch of time, and you remember being caught off-guard by his soft voice.

"Sometimes I wonder why some moments are supposed to be worth more than others," he said simply, "because right now, sitting here with my master, cleaning knives and waiting for the sun to set feels like the most important thing in the world to me."

At the time you dismissed it as sycophanty, but at the time you were also the densest fucking idiot you can currently think of. The second memory is from later down the line, on one of those sleepless nights during which Haku talked instead of slept. That day had been frustrating for you, and you took it out on the boy in bed that evening. Nearly ten minutes had passed since you'd finished and he was still breathing hard. You can still feel the needling sting of the crescents that his fingernails left on your shoulderblades.

"Zabuza-sama," he whispered.

You hummed in reply, readjusting your arm around his waist.

"I want to tell you something."

"Make it quick, Haku, I can't screw another mission up tomorrow."

"It won't take more than a moment. I promise that I will always stay faithful to you, and that I will never fight for anyone else but you."

It was just like Haku to say things like that. Sentimental, poetic things that made your insides shrink and thickened your words to an immovable mush. "Aren't those two the same thing?" you finally replied.

"No, Zabuza-sama," he shook his head and placed a hand upon your chest. "I say one as a man and one as a weapon. Both belong to you."

You can still feel the ghost of his hand, warm and rubbing up and down your bare chest. You look over at him again, and for once in your life you make a conscious effort to think like he does. This moment between you- the wind in your faces, the sensation of each others' bodies still fresh upon your skin, the reflective aura that permeates the air every time you make love, is as precious as any moment you spent kissing him, fucking him, touching him. More so.

"Haku," you mutter, "I wanna tell you something."

He nods at you, and you're floored by the dedication still burning in his eyes. You would've given up on a shithead like yourself years ago, but not the boy. That thought urges you forward.

"We will not let this battle take away our honor. Even if you didn't win, you died to protect me, and I-" you falter here. After all, you died avenging him, but you could never tell him that. "And I... died honorably too. Fuck if we're gonna disgrace ourselves for the coward behind all this."

Haku broke into a smile. "I love you, Zabuza-sama," he said.

You were quiet for a long time before cracking the corner of your mouth murmuring "you know I do, too."

.

Wow, I'm really tired. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed that! :D This will always be my favorite pairing to write and I thank y'all again for the support you gave to me for this story and the last one. Stay tuned for more crap from me- coming soon, hopefully~!


End file.
